The Ultimate Sacrifice
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Sacrifices. We all make them. Some are big and some are small, but Brady will soon have to make the biggest sacrifice yet to save the one he loves. Brakayla.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: As I was working on another POK fic, I got this idea for a short story about Brady making an ultimate sacrifice for one wish. Normally, he'd probably wish for Mikayla to love him or something of the liking, but that isn't quite the case here. Well, you'll see what I'm talking about when you read the story.)**

**Disclaimer: Pair of Kings does not under any circumstances belong to me.)**

_**Kinkow, The Royal Bedroom, 11:26 PM**_

-''Ah… Another day of being an awesome king…'' Brady sighed as he was getting ready to go to sleep. His brother, Boomer, was already lying down in his, but he was still awake.

-''I told you that contest was a good idea!'' Boomer said with a content tone in his voice, turning in his bed to face his twin. Brady changed into his sleeping outfit and then lied down in his bed. Normally, the two brothers had a short conversation involving whatever had happened during the day, and this day wasn't going to be an exception.

-''Yeah, today was really an awesome day! Especially when that villager got stuck in that tree…'' Brady snickered at the memory and then faced the other king.

-''What's been your favourite even of the day?'' He then asked, causing his brother to go into a short fit of thinking, then shrugging.

-''I dunno, really… What's yours?''

Brady thought about it for a bit longer than Boomer had. The whole day was extraordinary, and for once the villagers didn't look down on their kings rather than crediting them. Like Boomer had told him, this whole carnival thing was a really nice idea. But there was something that wasn't so good, though.

-''It isn't exactly a favourite…'' Brady paused to inhale before continuing. ''I'm sort of worried about Mikayla.'' He said in a serious tone.

-''What's wrong with her? I mean, other than her rejecting you time and time again?'' Brady ignored the taunt and proceeded to tell his brother of the small problem.

-''Well, I was headed down to the Throne Room when I bumped into Mikayla. I didn't want to ruin this happy day for her with my flirting, so I just wanted to talk to her, ask her how she was feeling.''

-''And what's wrong with that? She answered, didn't she?'' Boomer interrupted rather rudely. Brady glared at him.

-''Well, if you let me finish, I'll tell you!'' Boomer chuckled at his brother's frustration, who continued explained the situation.

-''See, that's the thing. She barely said ''Hi'' before moving on, and I found that really weird. After she had passed me, I heard her cough really violently. I think she might be sick or something.'' As he told his brother, he also gestured all the time, emphasizing what he meant. ''So I took it up with Mason, who explained it as being 'The Makoola Fever'. He explained it as 'Makoolas who is experiencing high stress levels are sometimes known to contract this disease.' It isn't deadly, and it'll pass in a few days, but the symptoms include tiredness, low appetite, lowered social functions, etcetera.''

Brady, to his shock, found that Boomer was simply staring past him, possibly into a wall or something. He leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of Boomer's ear, who then snapped up in shock.

-''IT WAS BRADY'S FAULT!'' He yelled, before looking at his brother. ''Oh… What was it you were saying? I think I dozed off there… Too many words.'' Brady sighed and switched off the light.

-''Let's just get to sleep, and hope that Mikayla gets better.''

-''Gets better from what?''

-''Never mind, Boom.''

**The Next Day**

The next morning, the two co-op kings awoke surprisingly early. At quite a few mornings, they could easily sleep at least to eleven P.M. Now, it was not even half past eight and they were already fully awake. Well, Brady at least.

-''Come on, Boom, wake up…'' Brady mumbled lowly as he got rid of the last bits of sleep in his eyes. The sun was shining in through the open window, and it warmed Brady's leg in a comfortable way.

-''But I don't want to go to school today, mom…'' Boomer mumbled unintelligibly, causing Brady to smile. Ah, good 'ol Boomer, always causing everyone to laugh.

-''Boom, we're kings; we don't need to go to school. Besides, it's me, Brady.'' Boomer then looked up at Brady, who was in the middle of making his bed.

-''Oh…'' Boomer said, feeling somewhat ashamed of his ridiculous blurting. ''But why are you going up so early?'' Boomer asked curiously.

-''Well… It's mostly because I'm worried about Mikayla.'' When Brady saw that his brother was about to ask something, he shushed him rather harshly. He was NOT going to explain this all again. ''She's just sick, okay?'' Boomer nodded and then decided to get up from bed as well. The two twins didn't take long to get dressed in their usual, everyday, not-so-kingly attires. They then walked down to the throne room, where Mason was, inspecting something.

-''Hi, Mason!'' The two twins said simultaneously, being cheerful. Mason jerked up slightly as he heard their voices.

-''My kings!'' He said, walking over to the two, placing each hand on one of their shoulders. ''What brings you two up this early in the morning? You usually don't get up until noon!'' Mason said happily, releasing their shoulders. Boomer didn't say anything special, but Brady did.

-''Uh, Mason? Can I talk to you in private for a few moments?'' Brady then asked politely, walking away with Mason to a further away spot from the guards and Boomer. ''Sorry Boomer, this is just something I seriously have got to talk with Mason about.'' He then called over to his brother, not wanting him to feel left out. Normally, Boomer would have protested, but now that he heard the seriousness in Brady's voice, he somehow understood that he needed to talk to Mason alone.

-''Yes, what is it, king Brady?'' Mason then asked.

-''Well, it's about Mikayla. I'm really worried about her. What if it isn't that, 'Makoola Fever' you were talking about? What if it something… _deadly_?'' Brady really emphasized the word, it having at least some impaction the semi-yeti man. Then, Mason just chuckled, patting Brady on the back.

-''Don't worry, Brady. She's going to be fine!'' Mason exclaimed. Brady looked down into the ground for a split second before looking up again. ''Can we at least consult the island shaman? See what he has to say?'' Mason was actually impressed and shocked at the same time at the king's serious behaviour. Normally, he would surely make any kind of joke out of it all, or maybe see it as not being so important.

-''Today is not possible, because I heard that the shaman is undergoing a spirit walk and that it is impossible to contact him. But first thing in the morning tomorrow, we will consult him.''

Brady then smiled and rejoined his brother, who was by now waiting impatiently.

-''What was THAT all about?'' he then asked irritably, but with a tone of humour in his voice.

-''I asked Mason to go see the shaman to consult him about Mikayla's condition. Duh!'' Brady replied, his serious self starting to fade a little. Boomer rolled his eyes and then put his hands on his hips.

-''And I couldn't be in the conversation because…?'' It took Brady a short while to come with the proper answer, but he did eventually.

-''Because this is an urgent matter, and I'm afraid you'd… Well, not ruin it, but slightly disturb with your jokes.'' Brady then smiled sheepishly while Boomer just shook his head.

-''That's the lamest excuse ever! Ah, whatever, I'm not even gonna bother.'' He then said, him and Brady starting to go back to their bedroom.

Once they reached their bedroom, Brady came up with an idea.

-''Hey, Boom? How about we pay a visit to Devil's Falls? I hear there are some really nice surfing waves there!'' When he heard this, Boomer looked up with a mock surprised expression on his face.

-''Now, that's what makes you a good king!'' the two kings chuckled happily and then started to prepare for the surfing.

**(A/N: This first chapter was kind of a pain to write, because I didn't quite have a layout, because of focusing on other things, but I've got the planning on the second and third chapters, so they will not be as corny as this one.**

**Next chapter content: Brady and Boomer will find something very mysterious and potentially useful during their surfing trip, and we'll also find out what the mysterious disease Mikayla has contracted really is.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Wow, cool to see that a few people have taken an interest in this story! I want to thank the following people personally; Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, sbp9800 and PoiuytOfRavenclaw. You guys are awesome!

Now, on to the story itself!)

-''Man, that was SOME waves!'' Brady exclaimed as he regrouped with his brother on the beach of Devil's Falls. See, Devil's Falls was actually more of a large lake than a waterfall, but the huge rolling of the waves was said to be equal to falling down a waterfall, and hence the Name Devil's Falls. The Devil part actually was only for sounding cool.

-''Yeah, it really was, and… I GOT SEAWEED IN MY SHORTS!'' Boomer then said as he pulled out a piece of said water plant from inside his swimming shorts and then threw it at the ground, causing Brady to laugh loudly, Boomer glaring at him.

-''Hahahaha! Oh man, Boomer, you should have seen your face!'' Brady started wheezing for air, the laughter getting the best of him.

-''Maybe you won't laugh so much if I tell you that there's a crab that's pinching your butt.'' Boomer than said with a somewhat angry tone in his voice, but he quickly started laughing once Brady found the offending shellfish, and indeed was it hanging from his shorts. He yelled in pain with his high-pitched voice before finally removing the crab. Now it was Boomer's turn to laugh, him getting teary eyes.

-''Let's see how you like it, then!'' Brady said before tossing the crab at his brother, who was laughing too much to get any time to react. The crab effectively latched onto his nipple. Boomer also screamed in pain as he jumped up and down rapidly, shouting ''GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!'' Eventually, the crab let go, falling down in the sand. Boomer looked down, seeing a partly purple nipple. Brady started to cough from his laughing.

Then, the crab nailed both of them effectively by pinching one each of their toes. They yelled in both pain and surprise, as they looked at the crab and then each other, all the while they jumped up and down on one foot while yelling ''Ow''. Eventually, the pain subsided and the crab retreated, but the kings were left with one purple toe each.

Later

-''Sometimes, I think this island hates us, Boom.'' Brady then said as he and Boomer changed from their surfing attires back to their normal clothes.

-'''If that's the cause, then I can't blame it! Seeing as how many times we've put this island in danger!'' Boomer exclaimed, grabbing his board from its leaning spot against a tree. Brady finished putting on his clothes and then walked over to Boomer, putting his hand on his shoulder.

-''Boom, this is what I miss back in Chicago. You know, surfing with ya.'' Brady then said in a very friendly and serious tone, causing Boomer to smile.

-''Know how you're feeling, bro. I miss it too. But, being a king is great too, isn't it?'' Boomer replied just as friendly while Brady walked over to his tree to grab his surfing board.

-''Of course it isn't!'' Brady paused, earning a confused look from Boomer. ''It's awesome!'' Brady finished his sentence and then started to walk back on the path that they had taken to get here, the two kings feeling really good.

**The Royal Castle, 11:39 AM.  
**  
-''Mikayla, honey, how are you feeling?'' Mason asked as he entered his beloved daughter's room. Mikayla herself was lying in her bed, eyes closed and with steady breathing. She woke with a low moan as she heard her father enter the room.

-''Uh… Hi, dad…'' She said weakly, feeling her body literally burning. Mason knelt down beside her bed, taking her hand in his. Even her hand was really warm.

-''Don't worry, Mikayla. You'll get better soon.'' Mason then said in a comforting tone, carefully pulling the young girl up in a warm hug. He then kissed her forehead and let her lie down again.

-''W-Where's the kings?'' Mikayla then asked lowly, her voice fading slightly. She then coughed a few times and moaned tiredly.

-''I think they've gone surfing. I heard them talking about Devil's Falls.'' Mason replied to her question.

-''I wonder if Brady is worried about me…'' Mikayla then asked to herself silently, but loudly enough for Mason to hear her.

-''Why do you wonder about that?''

-''You know how he works? How he acts towards me?'' Mason groaned as he then sat down on the foot of her bed.

-''I know that. And I wonder what the thing is that keeps me from getting ugly with my machete… Other than him being a king.'' Mason then said smugly, causing Mikayla to weakly roll her eyes. ''As for your question, yes, he does worry about you.''

-"I don't know why, but I'm... Sort of glad that he is worried..." Mikayla then paused, inhaling and exhaling a few times before continuing. "I mean, he flirts and all that when I'm alright, but when something happens to me, he sees me as a nuissance. I would be really mad at him if that was the case..." Mason looked at his daughter confusedly before shaking his head.

-"Dad, you have to let me go someday. You can't be this overprotective my whole life, you know."

-"I know that, baby girl, but I just don't feel like you're ready yet." Mason then said, sort of sadly. "Especially not since..." Mason immediately stopped talking, realizing his mistake.

-"Ever since what?" Mikayla then asked weakly but curiously, followed by a sneeze. Mason sighed and then once again faced.

-"Alright, I'm going to tell you something that I should've told you earlier." Mason then began, getting ready for a short lesson in Makoola history.

**Meanwhile, Light Side Jungle, 11:41 AM.  
**  
-"So what do you want to do when we get back home?" Boomer asked his twin while effectively using the surfing board to move a bush out of the way. Even though they were still on the light side of the island, the jungle was still fairly dense. Luckily, they knew the proper way back to the castle.

-"Check on Mikayla before anything else." Brady responded, his serious tone returning. Boomer shoved another bush out of the way while Brady walked forwards.

None of the twins reacter quickly enough to prevent Brady falling to the ground. His foot had gotten carelessly caught in a tree root sticking out of the ground. He slightly hurt himself, but not anymore than during any other silly idea he came up with.

-"Brady!" Boomer called, a slight trace of worry tainting his voice. "Are you okay?" Brady started to rub one of his arms, but other than that, he was fine.

-"Yeah, I'm fine, and..." Brady paused as he looked at something on the ground.

-"And what? Do you see something, Brady?" Brady then crouched down, playing close attention to the tree root that had so rudely caught his foot. Apparently, if you pulled hard enough on the root, something could happen.

-"Check it out, Boom! This root's loose! If I can..." Brady took a grip of the root and started to tug on it, causing it to give way, revealing what looked like a really small cave, or more like an alcove than anything. Brady then started to shovel away the covering dirt with his hands, motioning for Boomer to help him. Soon, the twins had excavated the entire alcove, revealing something they had never seen before.

**Mikayla's Room, 11:46 AM.  
**  
-"So... You had a sister once?" Mikayla asked after Mason told her the news.

-"Yes, I did, and she was one of the most beautiful women that have ever lived. However, when her daughter, who was just as beautiful as she was, mind you, was found killed in the jungle, all the clues they could find lead to a certain boy by the name of Maru. He confessed and said that he had started a relationship with my sister's daughter, and that later he just... Killed her." Mason managed to tell the entire story without cracking, because the daughter had meant much to him, but it left Mikayla dumbfound. "And that is why I don't want to let you near any boys or let any boys get near you." Mason explained in a sort of rough manner, but still kindly.

Mikayla then coughed very violently and moaned in pain.

-"Don't worry, honey. You're going to get better soon." Mason comforted her before kissing her forehead. "Oh, and just ask the guard outside your room if you need anything. Bye, Mikayla." Mason then said as he walked out through the door. Mikayla replied with a very weak "Bye", before falling asleep once more.

**The Light Side jungle, 11:49 AM.**

-"What in the name of Kinkow is this?" Brady asked out loud as he held the object they had found buried in the ground. It reminded somewhat of a sac, but was completely solid. A handle that the "Sack" piece was connected to was wooden, and the sack piece itself looked like it had some sort of face on it. Small spikes decorated the brim of the face.

-"I have no idea, but it looks voodoo-ish. I say we leave it here and get back to the castle." Boomer said with a worried tone while gently tugging on Brady's free arm. But Brady didn't move. Instead, he rotated the object in his hand.

-"Hey, look Boom! There's some writing on the other side!" Brady then said somewhat excitedly while showing the writing to his brother. This caught Boomer's attention.

-"What does it say, then?" the dark skinned boy asked curiously. Brady started to read.

The Wangadoll of Wishes

You who are now holding this relic have found a sacred Wangadoll that belongs to an evil Witch Doctor who lived on Kinkow during the time of the first kings, Malakai and Kalakai.

The Wangadoll of Wishes grants the user one completely free wish, however, it only works for those of kingly breed. Furthermore, any king that makes a wish is forced to give up his kingdom in exchange.

Brady then looked at Boomer with a worried expression on his face.

-"Give up my kingdom? What kind of wish is worth that?" He asked hectically. Boomer blinked a few times before ponting at the ground.

-"I think we should put it back, bro. Who knows what that thing really does? Maybe it creates... Living socks or something!" Boomer then paused for a second before continuing. "Even though that would be awesome, I don't think that the population would appreciate it. Come on, Brady. Put it back."

But Brady continued looking at the mystical item.

-''I don't know, Boom. I've got a feeling this'll be useful in the future. I think I'll hang on to this baby for a while.'' Brady said calmly while putting the small object into one of his deep pockets. Boomer shook his head and threw himself into a fit.

-''Are you crazy? Do you WANT socks to be running around the castle, pestering everyone?'' He asked, mostly angry than concerned. Brady sighed and looked at his brother with a ''Just trust me on this'' look. Boomer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

-''Okay, fine!'' He sort of yelled. ''But if anything of this goes wrong, you're the one who'll be chasing socks around the island, cause I ain't.'' Boomer pointed his finger at Brady accusingly, as if saying ''This is all your fault!''. Brady simply chuckled light-heartedly before putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

-''Don't worry, bro! There won't be any 'Living Socks'!'' Brady exclaimed to his brother, who scowled at the twin.

-''Maybe not, but what about the 'Giving up your kingdom for one wish' part then! Won't be any fun being only one king!'' Boomer said. Brady then looked down into the ground for a short amount of time before looking up again.

-''I didn't say I would use it…'' Brady replied, sounding as if he was forced to resort to saying that.

-''Well, Wangadoll or not, we should get back to the castle. I'm hungry.'' Boomer then said, dropping the matter.

-''And to check on Mikayla!'' Brady added, now sounding serious again. The two twin then grabbed their surfing boards they had put aside and then started walking back to the castle.

**A Short While Later**

-''Ah, it's good to be home.'' Boomer said with a relaxed voice as he stepped over the threshold to the throne room. Brady came up by his side, setting his board down on the floor, tossing the bag holding his wet surfing clothes on the throne.

-''The kings are back in the house, baby!'' Brady then shouted while swinging his arms around. Shortly afterwards, Mason came to meet them, an extremely worried expression on his face. The kings looked at him curiously.

-''What's the matter, Mason? You look like you have seen a ghost!'' Brady then said worriedly as the yeti approached.

-''My kings, were have you been?'' Mason's voice cracked badly, and his face was stained by… tears?

-''Mason, calm down, man. What's happened?'' Boomer asked, putting a hand on Mason's shoulder. ''Breathe, breathe and relax, and tell us what has happened. Mason breathed rapidly, but eventually calmed down. Then, he told them what the matter was.

-''Mikayla is dying!''


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of you guys who have reviewed. It means a huge lot to me. Other than that, this will most likely be the last chapter, I'm not completely sure. Furthermore, I'm also thinking about making a sequel, so you'll have to say what you think in the review sector, thank you. **

**Now, on to the last (presumibly) chapter!)**

Brady slowly felt his innards get ruptured as he heard the terrifying news. Boomer also felt a great sadness within him. He didn't shed any tears though. Yet.

-"What do you mean, 'she's dying'?" Brady asked frantically as he tried to keep himself from breaking down. Normally he would try to make a joke out of everything possible, however at this time he was close to freaking out. Mason wasn't taking it any better. His voice was very shaky and he frequently made overexaggerated moves with his arms. They were both equally worried and freaked out.

-"Well, after I found out that the shaman's spirit walk wasn't actually until next week, I started to look for him so that he could check on Mikayla, and, and... " Mason's voice cracked again as he felt some new tears rolling down his cheeks. Normally, Mason remained calm and collected, but in this situation he was close to a breakdown. All because of his daughter dying. After collecting himself once more, Mason spoke again. "And the shaman said it was something called 'The Kali-Kala disease'. A disease so rare that only one person in the entire world gets it every decade." The eight-part yeti simply couldn't calm down. Then, once again, Brady's more serious self showed up.

-"Well, what's the cure? There's got to be a cure! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THERE IS A CURE!" Brady ended up screaming in the advisor's face, grabbing his suspendors. Mason gently pushed the young boy back again, but he wasn't looking like he was about to deliver any good news.

-"That's the thing! The shaman explained that since the disease is so rare, it's also so deadly that no cure has been discovered..." Mason sighed hopelessly as he slumped down on a couch, covering his face in his hands. Brady looked at him like he was pulling the fattest lie ever.

-"No! I mean... There's got to be... A cure, something that can fix her up, there's got to be, I..." Brady just weakly trailed off before slumping down on the same couch that Mason sat on. The tears had rapidly started to flow down his face.

-"But..." Boomer began, not even being able to find any words at all. However, it could easily be seen that Brady was the one who took it the hardest.

Brady then looked up again, facing Mason. He got the giant man's attention by gently clapping on his shoulder. Mason's tear stained face looked at the king with a hopeless face expression.

-"What is it, my king?" Mason asked. Brady took some time to answer, but did eventually, Boomer and Mason both looking at him impatiently, waiting for an answer.

-"Can I see Mikayla one last time before she... You know..." Brady felt no need to finish the question, seeing as he already knew that Mason knew what he was going to say. Mason simply shrugged and stared emptily.

-"I don't see why not..." Mason mumbled incohorently to himself, although Brady still heard him. He tben got up from the couch, motioning for Mikayla's room. Brady sadly started to walk sadly towards her room, his head hanging down.

**A Short While Later, Mikayla's Room, 12:06 PM.**

-"Mikayla? Are you awake?" Brady asked sadly as he partially stepped into Mikayla's room. Everything looked normal, except for the... Dying girl lying in the bed. Said girl's eyes opened slowly as she heard a person's voice. Recognizing the voice almost immedately, she weakly greeted the king.

-"Hi, Brady..." A very low volumed greeting. Brady walked over to her bed, tryng his best to smile happily.

-"How're you feeling?" Brady's voice was full of concern. Mikayla inhaled weakly as she returned the question.

-"Well, I am sort of lying on my deathbed..." Mikayla tried to cheer the situation up, but found that it wasn't exactly appreciated.

-"Please don't joke about that..." Brady did his best not to show his cracking voice, although eventually it got too much. Brady hid his face in his arms and started to sob loudly, setting himself down on the foot of Mikayla's bed. Mikayla frowned a bit before attempting to sit up, failing miserably as some extreme dizziness forced her to lay down again. Still, she tried to do her best to comfort him.

-"Come on, calm down." The thing was just that she wasn't the best at comforting.

-"Calm down?" Brady exclaimed between his sobs. "My best friend is dying and you tell me to... Calm down?" Mikayla was also surprised to witness this sudden change in nature from the immature, childish king. She didn't think that she had ever seen Brady cry. Usually, some of the most fatal incidents on the island were simply joked about, but this was certainly not a joke.

"Wow..." Mikayla thought to herself, all the while Brady sobbing. "I guess I never realized how much I mean to him." More sobbing.

Once again, Mikayla tried to sit up, this time ignoring the dizziness. Once she was up, the blurr disappeared, and she managed to stay up.

-"Calm down, Brady. It's going to be alright. I'm not dead yet." Mikayla made it sound like it was the best thing ever. Once again, not too good at comforting. Brady then stopped sobbing, or at least temporarily, looking at her face. His eyes were red from the tears and his hair was now somewhat tangled.

-"I just... I don't want you to die..." Brady didn't sob constantly anymore, however he did sob every once in a while. Mikayla decided that he needed a bit more comforting, and despite the fact that she had told herself multiple times that she didn't like Brady, he really needed this comfort right now.

-"Brady..." Brady looked up when he heard his name being spoken. "Come to me." Mikayla then weakly held her arms out. Brady looked at her with a somewhat "Are you serious?" look before carefully scooting over to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her hair. Eventually, he started sobbing again, but he didn't want to pull away from the hug. And neither did she.

After a while, however, they eventually parted. Brady tried to smile at Mikayla, succeeding somewhat. She smiled back at him warmly. He then looked down into the floor, inhaling deeply a few times.

-"Maybe I should go now..." Brady said out loud, causing Mikayla to frown slightly. Why would he leave right now?

-"Wait, Brady... Can't you just stay for a little while longer?" She asked tiredly, although sweetly. Brady inhaled once more, his whole body shivering because of the crying.

-"I guess..." He then said sadly, turning to Mikayla. He still looked extremely sad and unhappy.

-"Why don't you tell me about your trip to Devil's Falls? Was it fun?" Mikayla then asked cheerfully. Brady looked at her for a split second before responding.

-"You bet it was, 'Kayla!" An immediate change in his mood, possibly because of realizing that cryingwouldn't help, a small sliver of Brady's joke-ish nature returned, although Mikayla knew that he was still crushed on the inside.

-"There were these really HUGE waves! And Boomer got some seaweed in his shorts." Mikayla laughed lighthearedly at this comment. "Although it got worse when a crab pinched my butt." This caused Mikayla to laugh even more. Brady laughed too and then continued the telling.

-"Well, then the crab attacked Boomer's nipple and both our toes, and that hurt pretty good." Brady and Mikayla laughed together at what Boomer called "The sadistic crab". Then, he continued once more.

-"And then I got attacked by a tree, and me and Boo-" Brady immediately froze. It hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. He then immediately sprung up to his feet.

-"Uh, Mikayla? Can you excuse me for a while?" He more or less ignored waiting for an answer before literally charging off at full speed. Mikayla looked after him as he ran like there was no tomorrow.

Just outside her room, Brady almost ran down both Mason and Boomer, who stood there to wait for him. Boomer was more or less flung off his feet, but Mason managed to catch him with one arm out. He pulled Brady back in front of him, telling him to slow down.

-"Your majesty, where's the fire?" Mason asked curiously, albeit still crushed about losing his daughter.

-"I'm sorry, no time to explain." Brady then ran off again, heading for his bedroom. Boomer and Mason looked at each other confusedly, agreeing that it had been too much for him and that he had gone crazy.

**Meanwhile, The The Royal Bedroom**

-"Please, let it still be here...!" Brady exclaimed worriedly as he searched for the sacred relic he had found earlier that day. Eventually, he found it... In the middle of a pile of dirty underwear. He raised the item into the air triumphantly, shouting a loud "Yes!".

Just then, both his brother and the royal advisor came into the room to check on him.

-"What's up with you, Brady?" Mason asked while stepping over to the king. Instictively, the Wangadoll went down and behind his back.

-"What have you got there, your royalness?" Mason asked then, placing his hands on his hips. Normally, Brady would have come with another really lame excuse, but not this time. The Wangadoll came out from behind his back.

-"Hey, isn't that the thingamajig we found in the jungle?" Boomer asked, pointing at the... Thing.

-"Yeah, it is..." Brady answered his brother, before turning his attention back to the giant man in front of him.

-"You see, Mason, when we were on the way back from Devil's Falls, we found this buried in the ground, and apparently, it grants the user one completely free wish with no limits..."

-"So you are going to use the wish to cure Mikayla? Thank you so much, my king!" Mason said happily while he pulled the king into an overwhelming yeti hug. Brady almost felt his own bones being crushed.

-"But there's a backside!" Boomer then joined in on the conversation as Mason released the young king. "It only works if a king uses it, and any king that does is forced to give up his kingdom!" At this, Mason looked at Brady at then at the Wangadoll in his hand shockingly.

-"Are you still going to wish for it? Are you sure it is worth it?" Mason then asked worriedly. Of course, he wanted Brady to wish for it, but he didn't know if Brady thought it was worth it.

-"Mason," Brady then said, placing his empty hand on the sasquatch's shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to let go of Mikayla, but she means so much to me that I would do it again in a heartbeat. I know you'll probably kill me after I make the wish, so please, spare me the pain." Mason shook his head before now placing his own hand on Brady's shoulder.

-"You save my daughter's life, give up your entire kingdom for it, and you think I'm going to kill you?" Mason then chuckled and waved his hand about, as if he was shooing off a fly. "And besides, you are right. I think it's time I let go of my overprotectiviness." Mason concluded before smiling.

-"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go cure her!" Boomer said, making the two utter a simultaneous "Right". before the trio left the room.

**Mikayla's room, 12:21 PM**

-"Alright, Brady. Do your thing." Boomer said whlle himself and Mason were positioned in the doorway. Brady was positioned just beside the sleeping girl's bed, holding the Wangadoll in his left hand. He thought about something for a second before snapping back to reality.

-"All right, here goes..." Brady whispered, raising the Wangadoll into the air, before declaring in a loud voice. "Hereby I, King Brady of Kinkow, in exchange for my kingdom, wish for Mikayla Makoola to be cured of the disease that affects her!" At first, nothing happened, but soon enough a blue mist appeared, and engulfed both Brady and Mikayla.

Mikayla then woke up, immediately sitting up without any trouble, looking around confusedly. However, Brady fell to the floor and did not move.

**(A/N: Oh my god, what happened to Brady? Mikayla seems to be alright, but Brady sure doesn't! What will happen? Alright, there will be one last chapter after this one, and I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Alright, then! This'll be the final chapter of TUS! There will be major Brakayla in this chapter, but there'll also be some angst (Don't worry, no one's going to die!) Furthermore, I also want to thank every single one of you who has been following, favouriting and reviewing. Special thanks goes out to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, because of his/her (Sorry) dedication to reading this story and pouncing on the review button like a hungry lion. **

**Ahem... Without further ado, let commence... The Final Chapter!) **

The Throne Room, Five Days Later It had been five days. Five. Days. Without Brady waking up. Ever since he had casted the wish wangadoll on Mikayla to cure her from her deadly disease, he had gone into an unconscious state. He hadn't moved, and as far as everybody knew, he hadn't eaten or drunken anything.

Mikayla, Mason and Boomer had constantly taken turns in watching over the unconscious king who was lying in the couch in the throne room, watching for any sign of life. There was nothing. It was the sixth day as of now, and they were all horribly worried.

-"I hope he is going to be okay..." Mikayla had whispered multiple times to herself, seeking comfort in either Mason or Boomer, whichever one was available.

This was tearing up the young guard girl from the inside. When she woke up after Brady casted the spell on her, she asked what had happened. Mason told her everything, from her deadly disease, to Brady making a wish for her to survive in exchange for his kingdom. After hearing this, she felt something new for Brady.

Brady lied still all the time, literally not moving a muscle. It was even so that if you didn't look really closely, you couldn't even see his chest raise and lower. He was THAT still. Even the villagers were worried. Rumours were spread, and no thanks to Candace, who's infuriating blabbering even caused some to believe that he had... Moved on.

-"Come on, bro... Wake up... Being a king's not any fun when you aren't around..." Boomer whispered to his brother, never leaving his side, other than to eat, sleep, or anything like that. But the one who took it hardest was with no doubt Mikayla. She was more or less sad all the time, and always worried about Brady not waking up again. She was mostly always found at Brady's side, watching over him without any breaks.

However, things weren't completely still in Brady's case. His body was down and out, but not his mind. Brady woke up, quickly pulling himself into a sitting position. He looked around, finding himself on the royal couch. To his surprise, there was no one around. Not even the guards.

-"Where am I?" He asked to himself, putting one hand on his aching head. He felt like someone had beaten his head with a club. Looking around in confusion, Brady got up from the couch. It was clear that he was in some kind of dream. Apparently, though, Brady did not know that.

-"Hello! Where have everyone gone?" He then called out loudly, looking from side to side, hoping to spot someone. Still nothing.

-"Man, this is weird..." He said as he proceeded out to the courtyard. Once again finding nobody, he snapped.

-"Alright, where in the name of Boomer's stinking underwear is everybody?" He yelled, waving his arms about. "If this is a joke, then I would appreciate it if you would come out!'' Silence. Cold, cold silence.

-"Oh man, what am I going to do know?" He asked weakly to no one in particular as he slumped down on a nearby chair, covering his face in his hands.

-"I'm alone in the world...!" He then cried, looking up with one of his scared faces. He would soon be proven wrong.

-"Ah, I see you have awoken." An elderly voice then said from somewhere to the left of him. Jerking his head up, he saw the blue mist from when he used the Wangadoll. Then, he remembered everything. The disease, the Wangadoll of Wishes, and... The fact that he had given up his entire kingdom. Then, when he remembered what it had been for, he smiled on the inside. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

-"Who is there?" Brady then switched into coward mode once again, shouting in fear. Just then, a fairly short, dark skinned human came into the courtyard, seemingly having magically appeared from out of the blue mist. He was dressed in what seemed to be some Kinkowian ceremonial dress, which was mostly red robes with some gold stripes crossing diagonally over the chest area. The weird part however, was that the figure was carrying some kind of mask. A mask that would remind one of some kind of voodoo. Several stripes of various colours, mainly blue and red, ran across the mask in different, almost frightening manners. Oh, and the gigantic teeth depicted on what was the ''mouth'' part of the mask. Brady dove behind nearby furniture in hiding, hoping that whatever the source of the voice was wouldn't hurt him.

-''Do not worry, I will not hurt you.'' The elderly voice said again, the short man stopping just feet away from Brady's hiding place. Said teenager ever so slowly peeked out of his hiding, only to immediately throw himself back down again.

Annoyed, the source of the elderly voice waved a hand, and the furniture simply disappeared, revealing Brady in a ''Duck and Cover'' pose. After a few seconds he looked up, scared of whatever could await.

-''AH! EVIL… THING!'' Brady then screamed in horror, pointing at the man. ''Please don't eat me! I'm just skin and bones!''

The man then cleared his throat, which sounded like some sort of raspy chainsaw. Brady still refused to get, completely convinced that this person would harm him.

-''Fool!'' The voice then spoke up, causing Brady to freeze in his pathetic scampering. ''I said that I won't hurt you. Which part didn't you understand?'' Hearing this, Brady uttered a simple ''Oh'' and got up to his feet. The old person crossed his arms over his chest, the robes concealing his arms, and the mask concealing his face.

-''So… Who are you?'' Brady then asked sheepishly, training to maintain a face that didn't say that he was close to being scared to death. The man nodded and then introduced himself.

-''I am Kaliyan, the Witch Doctor. I think you will recognize me if you think deeply.'' At first, Brady didn't quite click, but after a minute or so of pondering, he remembered.

-''Oh yeah, you're the owner of that Wangadoll, right?'' Then, another thing popped up in Brady's head. ''AH! EVIL WITCH DOCTOR!'' Brady then started running towards the entrance to the plaza, causing the elderly With Doctor to groan in irritation. Waving a hand, magical roots appeared under Brady from out of the blue mist. The roots wrapped around Brady's ankles, nearly causing him to fall over. The king regained his balance, however, but then placed his hands in a praying position.

-''HELP ME!'' he yelled hopelessly, seemingly having given up hope.

Really annoyed now, the Witch Doctor walked over to the trapped king.

-''I said… Oh, I'm not even going to bother anymore. Just stop trying to run away.'' With those words, the Witch Doctor once again waved his hand, and the magical roots disappeared. Brady felt like running again, but something told him that he had to listen to what this person had to say. Even if he was terrified.

-''Uh… Do you know where everybody is? And where I am?'' Brady then asked as politely as he could muster, but actually now the Witch Doctor didn't seem quite as scary.

-''We are inside your mind, King Brady. That is why everyone is absent. It is sort of your own little dreamland.'' Hearing this, Brady looked down into the floor, his hands sort of fiddling behind his back.

-''Well…That's nice to know… But I'm no king anymore, remember?'' Brady then mentioned to the Witch Doctor.

-''Actually, there is something I have to tell you…'' Kaliyan the said in a tone that Brady couldn't quite place. Curious, Brady listened to the Witch Doctor.

-''You see, I have always been watching over the island, even after my death. And even if the Wangadoll of Wishes said that it belongs to an evil Witch Doctor, I am certainly not evil. Kalakai, one of the first kings of Kinkow, had offered me to work with him to destroy Kinkow after his brother Malakai managed to defeat him. I refused, saying that I cared for the island. Enraged, Kalakai casted a spell on me that caused everyone to see me as evil, and my magic wasn't powerful enough to lift the spell at that time, and thus I was seen as evil until I died. A had no 'heir', if you like, and so Witch crafting disappeared from Kinkow. But my spirit never left, and I've always been watching over you two and your people. I was worried that your immaturity would be the doom of Kinkow, and so I decided to put you on a little 'test', to see if you really could make a vital decision if needed.'' Brady then realized what he meant.

-''So… You created all this?'' While saying this, Brady swung his arms out in a gesture that looked like everyone and everything was involved in this. ''You made me and Boomer find the Wangadoll, and you also created Mikayla's disease, didn't you?''

-''Yes indeed, I did. And there is also one more detail you should know, king of Kinkow.'' Brady then sighed hopelessly, remembering the side effects of using the Wangadoll of Wishes.

-''Well, I am no king anymore.'' At this, Kaliyan shot his hands up into the air.

-''Ah, but that is where you are wrong, King Brady! This whole thing was merely a test to see if you could handle sacrifices. Then again, I do know that you have really strong feelings for Mikayla Makoola, so I ordered for Mikayla's disease to see if you were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.'' For once, Brady understood what someone explained to him.

-''How long have I been in this 'Dream Land', then?'' Brady asked, worried about his condition in the real world.

-''Six days.'' The elderly Witch Doctor replied casually, as if it was nothing to worry about.

-''What?'' Brady exclaimed, shocked. ''Then how am I doing in the real world, then?''

-''You appear more or less dead to everyone. That is actually something I've been forced to work on every time someone uses one of my Wangadoll.'' Kaliyan explained, shaking his head pitifully. Brady placed both of his hands on his forehead, having a really worried face expression. If it was as if he was dead on the outside, then did the ones in the real world really think he actually WAS dead?''

-''You got to tell me how to get back to the real world! Please tell me how!'' Brady then almost demanded in the Witch Doctor's face, pulling on his robes. Kaliyan rather forcefully pushed the young king down.

-''There is but one way that everyone has to take.'' The elderly man then said as if it was certain doom.

**Meanwhile, The Real World, The Royal Bedroom**

-''Mikayla, honey? Is there anything I can get you?'' Mason asked his daughter as he walked into the royal bedroom to check on Brady. They had moved him from the plaza so that he could get some proper rest, what with all the clamouring and such down there. Mikayla, however, refused to leave him, and did only in case she had been forced to fill in for some guard or something like that.

-''No, daddy… It's fine. Unless you can find a way to wake him up.'' Mikayla sighed, motioning to the unconscious Brady. Mason shook his head and then walked over to the bed Mikayla was sitting on, comforting her. Shortly thereafter, Mikayla buried herself in Mason's arms, starting to cry. Mason was slightly taken aback from this, but still proceeded to take care of his daughter. He patted her on the back. Whispering comforting words as he did.

-''What's wrong with me, dad? I've never felt like this before… I mean, Brady sacrificed everything to save me, and now… We don't even know if he's alive!'' Mikayla hulked and shivered slightly from the crying. Mason continued comforting her.

-''Calm down, Mikayla. He's going to be fine.'' Mason then pointed at Brady's sleeping form. ''See? He's breathing!'' Just as Mason made the gesture, he saw, to his horror, that Brady actually wasn't breathing. Immediately rushing over to the king's side, he shook the limp body. To both his and Mikayla's horror, the body still didn't move.

-''Mikayla! Get the guards! Hurry!'' Mikayla didn't hesitate to do as her dad commanded, and immediately rushed out of the bedroom, hoping to fetch Munahu or… Anyone.

**Brady's Mind**

Alright, so how do I do this thing, then?'' Brady asked as Kaliyan gave him the details of the four tests: Perception, Resolve, Patience and Courage. Best these four tests, and you will be able to return to your world.

Upon hearing the explanation, Brady almost cowered in fear. Seriously, he couldn't even watch ''The Muppets'' without having another person with him, and now he was going to best four tests with names of ungraspable words?

-''Alright… Are you sure there isn't another solution to this?'' Brady asked, clearly intimidated by the solving. The Witch Doctor firmly shook his head, his mask almost coming off. Correcting the face-wear, the Witch Doctor made a gesture for Brady to follow him. Without further questioning, Brady did, with plenty of fear in his heart.

The Witch Doctor took Brady to his bedroom, where he had been so many times. Looking around with a confused face, Brady just shrugged.

-''Yeah, this is my bedroom. There isn't anything here.'' Barely had Brady spoken before the room was invaded by a brown coloured atmosphere, giving the room a scary shade of sepia. Brady screamed in terror as he hid behind Kaliyan, gripping and tugging his robes.

-''Stop it! This is natural! It always happens when someone is about to take the tests!'' The Witch Doctor snarled, tugging his robes back and out of Brady's hands. ''Were you born a coward?'' When Brady opened his mouth to say something, The Witch Doctor simply waved a hand and muttered ''don't even answer''.

-''Okay, but I really want to get this over with! Which one should I start with?'' Brady then said, more serious now. The Witch Doctor nodded, his mask flailing up and down, and then pointed at different points in the room. Suddenly, the entrance to the room, the balcony, the bathroom and one of the walls was covered by some sort of creepy-looking portal.

-''Behold! The tests of Heroism!'' The elderly man's voice then boomed, almost startling Brady. The Witch Doctor then walked up to the portal in the entrance to the bathroom.

-''This is the test of Courage, where all your physical skills are put to the test. You'll be forced to swim underneath a long water tunnel, and in the end, the Orb of Courage will be yours.'' Moving on, the Witch Doctor walked over to the one in the balcony.

-''This is the test of Patience, where your psychical strength is tested. You'll have to cross a deadly field of traps, and the only thing to your help will be a map that shows the way.'' When the Witch Doctor saw Brady grin to himself, he added ''A map in another language that has never been seen on Kinkow!''

Nodding in approve, the Witch walked over to the wall that was covered.

-''Here lies the entrance to the Test of Resolve, where you'll have to face two of Kinkow's fiercest and most unknown creatures… The Orondas!''

-''Orondas?'' Brady interrupted. ''Isn't that like an Italian pasta dish or something?''

Fed up with Brady's stupidity, The Witch Doctor sharply jabbed him in his ribs with his elbow, causing him to grunt in pain and fall to his knees. Ignoring the idiotic king, the Witch Doctor finally moved to the last portal, which blocked the entrance to the royal bedroom.

-''And finally, the test of Perception, where you'll have to make every step true to survive.''

-''Wait, wait, wait…'' Brady said, getting up from the floor, still holding his ribs in his pain. ''Can I die in here?''

-''Of course you can!'' The Witch Doctor scoffed, turning to the king. ''Why shouldn't you be able to?''

Inhaling and exhaling, Brady prepared himself. He had to do this. For his kingdom, for his brother, and for Mikayla.

**(A/N: Alright, I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I just have to squeeze another one in there! And I'm starting on the new chapter right away, so it should be up in a notch!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Alright, after giving it some thought, I decided to make yet ANOTHER chapter. I know you want the end, but the finish of this chapter really opens up nicely to the next chapter, where there'll be MAJOR, I repeat, MAJOR Brakayla.)**

Steeling himself, taking several breaths, even cracking his neck a few times, Brady prepared to enter the first portal, the one covering the bathroom. Inhaling one last time, he threw himself at it.

Brady now found himself in a completely different place. It was a cave of some sort, a rather small cave, and a small body of water began forming in the end of the cave. Pulling himself up from the ground, he looked around. The place was pretty narrow, and there wasn't much around except for the body of water and a small note lying on the ground. Spotting it, Brady bent down and picked it up. It contained a small amount of text.

_Swim through the tunnel downwards. Halfway, you will see a chest. Open it, and you'll come across something that will help you get to the end of this test._

_The Almighty One_

-''Whoa…'' Brady said to himself while reading the note. ''This is going to be tough…'' Hesitating no further, knowing that every spilt second would cost him, Brady threw himself into the water and began swimming down.

**The Real World, The Royal Hospital**

-'' I have… Some bad news for you, unfortunately.'' The Royal doctor said to two worried generations of Makoola. Mason shook his head, staring down into the ground. Mikayla just mentally bit on her nail, hoping with all her heart that Brady would make it. Boomer was also there, having heard about the whole thing.

-''Yes? What is it?'' Mason asked, horrified as it seemed as if the doctor couldn't bring himself to say it.

-''I'm afraid… He's gone.'' When she heard this, Mikayla immediately burst into tears, throwing herself at Mason for comfort. But Mason had a similar feeling. Boomer could feel the tears building up in his eyes, and he made no resist in letting them out.

-''Isn't there anything you can do?'' Mason asked, his voice cracking as he spoke. The doctor looked down to the ground before looking up, a very sad look on his face.

-''I-I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do.'' Completely broken, the three started walking to the royal plaza to summon everyone to tell the terrifying news.

**Brady's Mind**

Brady was rapidly moving downwards, gaining speed with each swing of his limbs. He would soon be out of air, but luckily, he had reached that chest the note had mentioned. Being an experienced surfer, Brady knew not to panic and work systemically, getting the chest open in no time. Inside was a small pink vial of something. Brady figured it was something you could drink, and seeing as he had no other choice, he opened the vial, made sure its contents weren't spilled, and drank the liquid inside.

Suddenly, Brady felt a whole wave of relief wash over him as he drank the potion. Then, he felt like he could breathe again, despite the fact that he was submerged. He laughed on the inside and proceeding to the end in no time.

Getting out from the water, Brady came to a small chamber. In the middle of the chamber stood a tall altar, and upon it rested a bright orb, wearing the brilliant colour of gold, flashing Brady in his eyes. Using one hand to shield himself from the piercing light, Brady slowly walked up to the altar, using his other free hand to guide himself.

Eventually, he reached the altar, and he almost literally found his hand grasp around the orb. He slowly retracted his arm back to himself as he glanced at the orb. All of a sudden, it had lost its brilliant rippling golden colour and was now not much more then a small ball of… Darkness.

Feeling its power surge through him, Brady suddenly found himself back in his room, with the Witch Doctor standing beside him, looking at him.

-''Very well. You have bested one of four tests. Only three left.'' Brady nodded and enjoyed the almost magical wave of power surging through him, causing him to feel to feel both stronger and faster. He then faced the Witch Doctor again.

-''Can you see what is going on in the real world?'' Brady then asked, being in serious mode. The Witch Doctor nodded, spread his arms in an arc above himself, and a sort of screen appeared from out of thin air. When he looked into the light, he saw something that looked like Mikayla with her face buried in her hands. Mason was slouched over hopelessly, and Boomer was sitting on the throne, just as hopelessly as Mason. Brady frowned before turning to the Witch Doctor.

-''What's wrong with them? Wait, can they…'' Brady trailed off as realization dawned on him. The Witch Doctor nodded as an answer to Brady's unasked question, causing him to blink in shock.

-''I need to hurry.'' Brady said and positioned himself in front of the portal leading to the Test of Resolve, but the Witch Doctor quickly hindered him.

-''I know you want to get all this over with, but you aren't ready for this test. Do the other tests first.'' Brady didn't argue, seeing as the Witch Doctor most likely new what he was talking about.

-''Alright then, I'll go with this one.'' Brady said as he stood in front of the entrance door, the portal leading to the test of Perception. Bracing himself, he walked through the portal.

**The Real World, The Royal Plaza**

-''People of Kinkow, we bring terrible news…'' Mason said loudly as he stood on the podium that the kings used as benches for their shoes. ''King Brady… Has passed away.'' This caused a lot of clamouring in the crowd. The voices of the people were so loud that it was a wonder that no one's ears had popped.

-''What are we going to do?'' One worried voice was heard.

-''Whatever, we're better off without him!'' Another, a lot angrier voice countered, sounding really content at the same time. Mason just shook his head, stepping down from the podium. Mikayla was standing at Boomer's side, but they were almost equally sad.

-''Well, there's not much more we can do here. I'll call the guards to take care of the crowd. You should get back to the bedroom. Watch over Brady.'' Mason said, a great sadness in his voice. Mikayla nodded slowly, tears staining her eyes.

Mikayla didn't know why she felt this way. It was doubtless that she took it all the hardest, but she didn't know why. She had never harboured any romantic feelings for Brady, mostly due to his immature and childish behaviour, but ever since he sacrificed his whole kingdom, Mikayla had started feeling different about him. Seeing as he had made the decision, giving up the thing that had lifted him in status so much, just to save her from certain death?

-''I don't know what I'm going to do without him, you know?'' Mikayla said, with a hint of absentminded in her voice. She and Boomer were walking back to the bedroom, both feeling empty on the inside. Boomer sighed and just barely kept himself walking. Mikayla looked down into the ground, another small tear rolling down her cheek, completely crushed by Brady's ''death''.

-''Man, it's so not gonna be funny being king now…'' Boomer said with a weak voice, and then they stepped into the bedroom, both setting themselves down on either side of Brady's lifeless body.

**Brady's Mind**

Once again pulling himself up from the ground, Brady looked around. He was in a much larger chamber than the one before, and in front of him he could see multiple large square shaped stones, forming long walkways. Brady looked around for anything of use for this test, and found a torch sitting in a chandelier on the wall. Grabbing it, Brady turned his attention back to the floating walkway in front of him. He drew a breath, and started crossing.

Not had he taken even three steps before he heard a silent click from somewhere below. His left foot was placed on a circular plate, which had doubtlessly caused the click. He heard a sound from in front of him, and quickly looked up to see a large blade coming down on him. Acting out of his instincts of fear, he dove down onto the ground, missing the blade with this much. Breathing rapidly, he got up again.

-''Oh man… I'm gonna be turned into a Swiss cheese before I get to the other side!'' He then said with another one of his scared faces, almost looking like he was about to cry. But he pulled himself together, and slowly, cautiously, as a predator out on a hunt, started to walk forwards again, the torch in his hand lighting up the way for him.

Eventually, after avoiding a LOT of different traps. he reached the end of the floating walkway, meeting his last obstacle: A large gap of at least four feet. It looked intimidating, and Brady just peered over the edge, seeing the seemingly endless chasm below. Gulping loudly, he stepped back a bit, drawing rapid breaths.

''Come on, Brady. You can do this. For Mikayla.'' An inner voice then said to him, causing him to think about everything they had done together. When they were at the island school and Mikayla kissed his cheek. And when Mikayla was close to turning into one of the feared Waka Waka bugs, where Brady had literally risked his own life to save her from the dreadful disease. Or that time they were captured by the Tarantula People, and threatened to be skewered, after abusing the Do-Over watch they had found.

-''Alright…'' Brady then said to himself after all the flashbacks. ''For Mikayla!'' With those words, Brady started running, and flung himself over the edge.

At first, it seemed that he would fall down. One of his feet caught the edge of the other side, but his other didn't. He slipped down, scraping his legs. Almost falling to his doom, Brady managed to grab a hold of the edge with one of his arms, and that bought him enough time to let go of the torch he was holding in order to grab on the edge with his other hand.

He started pulling himself up; inch by inch his body came over the edge onto safe ground. He took steady breaths, not panicking once. Eventually, one of his legs came up as well, but then! Brady's other foot slipped on the edge and the force from it falling downwards jerked on Brady's body, seemingly pulling it down. Brady yelled in surprise and yanked himself up.

Crawling up on the ledge on rolling unto safe ground, Brady breathed heavily and placed one hand on his own chest. He then exclaimed a quick ''Yeah!'' before starting to focus on the goal once again. He turned around and saw a similar chamber to that of the Courage test, and just as a familiar pedestal in the middle of the room, where another golden orb was resting. Walking up to it, Brady had a grin on his face. He was halfway on the road back to the real world, and then he could tell everyone that he was okay and that he still was king. If… They hadn't buried him yet.

**The Real World, the Royal Bedroom**

-''Why, Brady, why?'' Boomer whined to himself for the hundredth time as he was bent over Brady's body, his head resting on his twin's chest. Mikayla was sitting on the other side of the lying Brady, and for some reason she couldn't keep herself from holding Brady's limp, cold hand. Even though it was indeed cold, Mikayla found a strange kind of warmth in it, and it was only pure slump that she didn't cry.

-''I know you miss him, Boomer, but there's nothing we can do.'' Mikayla then said with a soft voice, trying her best to comfort the broken king.

-''I know, but… Brady and I, we were always the other half of each other, you know? I mean, we completed each other, and…'' Boomer couldn't even bring himself to continue, and both teens looked down into the ground, completely silent.

Then, Mason came into the room, his arms sloppily hanging by his sides.

-''I talked with the elders, and the funeral will take place in a few hours… I'll miss him…'' Mason trailed off, his voice cracking. He shook his head and walked over to and hugged his daughter, who remained silent.

**Brady's Mind**

**-''**Uh, oh!'' Brady exclaimed, looking through the Witch Doctor's magic screen. He was looking at the three that were closest to him, grieving for his supposed ''death''. ''I need to hurry!''

-''Yes, you need to hurry.'' The Witch Doctor confirmed casually, like it was an everyday thing. Brady then felt all the strength from the second orb flow through his body, causing him to feel even stronger and tougher than before. He then walked over to the entrance to the Test of Patience with firm steps when The Witch Doctor hindered him slightly.

-''If you are to conquer this test, you will need this!'' He whipped out some sort of scroll from behind his back, handing it to Brady, who looked back at him weirdly.

-''Wow… You're like Lanny with his maps.'' Brady unrolled the scroll and looked at what it contained. It was three squares, the next one larger than the previous. Every square was built up by a lot of small symbols, which Brady had never seen before. The odd thing was, however, that several identical symbols were next to each other, effectively forming a sense of direction.

''How am I supposed to make anything out of this?'' He then asked, confusedly. The Witch Doctor did nothing at first, but then spoke.

-''You will know when you enter the test.'' Brady frowned, but still did as he said. He positioned himself before the portal, steeling himself. Then, he entered it.

Like with the previous tests, Brady found himself lying on the ground. Groaning in annoyance and somewhat pain, he got up again.

-''Ow… How many times am I going to end up on the ground?'' He exclaimed, clutching his back, which had apparently taken a hit during the transportation. Brady then stood in his full length, facing whatever it was before him.

Now he understood what the symbols on the scroll represented. There were three squares on the ground in front of him, and within each square was a large amount of what looked like floor tiles, although Brady figured out (eventually) that they were actually pressure plates. Looking back and forth between the squares on the ground and the scroll in his hands, he understood that the symbols on the scroll was actually the pressure plates in the squares, and that the line of identical symbols was the right path you should take.

-''Alright, let's do this.'' He said to himself, breathing in and breathing out, hoping up and down a few times. When he was ready, he stepped on the first tile he thought was correct.

Nothing happened.

He stepped on the next tile, and the same there. The only thing that was heard was the soft click of the pressure plate sinking into the floor. Smiling half heartedly, Brady then stepped on the next one, and the next, and the next. Every time he stepped, though, he thought something would come crashing down on him, but it didn't.

After a few more steps, Brady had passed the first of the squares. He looked back at it, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He then whipped back around again, facing the second of the three squares. This one was significantly larger than the previous one, but since Brady understood how it all worked, it was pretty easy to pass the second square as well.

The third and final one was a different story. It was easily three times larger than the first one, and the path that you were supposed to follow was really long, with many turns and such. But Brady didn't hesitate. Using the scroll to guide him, he slowly but surely made his way over the square, stepping on the correct plates. When he was over, he swung his arms up into an exaggerated move.

-''Yeah! Ain't nothing on me! Woo!'' He shouted, spinning on the spot a few times. Then, he walked into the following room, almost instantly spotting the pedestal upon which the golden orb rested. The Orb of Patience.

He walked up to it as with the previous two, and literally felt the power rush through him, like a raging wave onto a burning shore. The orb transformed into a small ball of darkness, and then simply disappeared. Brady prepared himself for the teleportation back to his room. And sure enough, it was very quick.

-''Very good, very good indeed. You have mastered three out of four tests, yet the most dangerous one remains. The test… of Resolve!'' The Witch Doctor then said with a dramatic voice, waving his arms about. Brady flexed his arms and let his hardened muscles relax before talking to the Witch Doctor again.

-''Alright, is there anything I should know about this test?'' Brady then asked as he positioned himself once again.

-''There is not much I can tell you. Orondas are very fierce and violent, but they have one weak spot. It is up to you to figure it out.'' At those words, Brady looked at the Witch Doctor with a worried face.

-''What? How am I supposed to defeat them then?'' He asked, his voice easily showing his fear. The Witch Doctor simply wrapped his arms around each other in a monk position, nodding with his head at the portal. Realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere with this, Brady once again, once and for all, steeled himself, prepared for whatever dangers could be on the other side.

**The Real World, The Royal Plaza**

Mikayla was walking with heavy steps behind Mason, Boomer walking beside him, as the three approached the altar on which Brady's body lay. Mikayla was in a pretty rough shape; ever since Brady ''died'' she had been completely broken, not knowing what to do. Despite Brady's flirting, his cheesy pick-up lines, and his numerous misadventures with his brother ruling the kingdom, Mikayla knew even now that she would miss him terribly.

The three reached the altar, and none of them said anything. Everyone in the entire kingdom was there; almost everyone was sad and had given up all hope. Brady's body was to be burnt, but before that, the one hundred and one burial poems had to be read. After the burning, his ashes would be placed in the sacred urn, and the urn would be forever remembered by all of Kinkow. Even though he had some rough moments, he was a king that everybody loved no matter how much they hated him.

-''Royal poem reader, would you please start?'' Mason said with a voice filled with hopelessness to a man in white robes. The man nodded and picked up a large book from the altar, and began reading.

**Brady's Mind**

-''This is for you, Mikayla…'' Brady whispered, and stepped through the portal. This time, he was still upright standing, and not only was he clad in shining silver armour, he also wielded a large sword, which was very familiar.

His family sword.

Following the long corridor leading upwards, his courage grew with every step. Knowing that he was so close to getting back to the real world, out of this mindscape, he felt that nothing could stop him. Only one obstacle left, only thing left that would test him.

Finally passing the entire corridor, he finally came up to an iron gate. Through the bars of the gate, he saw what apparently was the arena that he was supposed to fight in. Fearless, he stood in front of the gate, patiently awaiting it to open.

On the other side of the arena, he could see two huge, towering creatures behind another iron gate, just as the one he was position behind. They were well over seven feet tall each, and they seemed to be created out of two different bodies. One human and one… Centipede? What?

Gulping slightly, not completely as fearless anymore, Brady drew his sword, holding it at about one and a half feet away from himself, pointing the edge in front of him. Normally, Brady and Boomer together couldn't hold the blade for long, but here, Brady had no trouble holding it in the air with one arm. His armour actually felt comfortable, as opposed as to a suit of armour he had tried once.

Mikayla was forced to treat his back for at least a week.

Brady's gate opened first, and he stepped cautiously into the large circular area. He held the sword in a defensive position, ready to take on whatever threat they could face him with.

-''Please, don't let it be too late…'' Brady whispered to himself, seeing the other Iron Gate opening slowly with a loud whine. One of the Orondas immediately charged out, heading for Brady in a bee line. Remembering what fight school had taught him, he dodged the assault by leaping to one side. The huge mandibles that were a large part of the creature's head barely missed Brady's head, and it ran straight into the wall behind him. Brady then shifted his attention to the other Oronda, who was moving out of its small cage with a more cautious pace.

''Come on…'' Brady thought for himself, remembering what the elderly Witch Doctor had said about finding their weak spot. Almost the entire creature what covered in what looked like an own kind of natural armour. They had three pairs of fairly thick legs which looked like he couldn't chop off one piece if he so tried all day long. The human torso was also covered in the same kind of red, brown-ish armour, making it look just as impenetrable. Brady, continuing to study the creature, didn't notice the first Oronda that was getting back up from crashing into the wall.

It was a fairly large arena. About three times as large as the king's bedroom, and with four vertical pillars lined up in a square fashion in the middle, it made the arena look fabulous for fighting to entertain a crowd. But that wasn't what Brady had in mind.

The second Oronda watched Brady carefully, as if it was studying him as well. Should it go directly for the head? It would be a certain kill, but if it missed, it would expose itself to a fatal counter-attack, so that wasn't possible. Perhaps the torso? Then it could prevent Brady from countering or even defending himself, and that would make it an easy kill. But then again, the armour that Brady wielded looked pretty strong too, so that was actually a risky move. If that sword made contact with its head, then it would easily be slain.

Still refusing to attack just yet, the second Oronda watched the other one behind Brady get up from the ground, once again preparing a charge. Knowing what its comrade was up to, the Oronda kept itself at bay, hoping to lure Brady into a death situation.

The first one charged. With a high-pitched roar, it flung itself towards Brady, who whipped around to face the incoming threat, but too late. The enormous creature tackled Brady to the ground, pinning him down. Brady lost his grip on his sword, it flying through the air and landing a bit away. Brady fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, his left shoulder searing.

Just as he thought it was over with him; both Orondas towered over him fiercely, having a look of kill on their faces, Brady literally felt his own life flash before his eyes. His growth in Chicago, that day in school when Mason came to get him, and of course, the most important part of his life.

Mikayla.

The one thing that had made this whole ''King of your own island'' thing acceptable was Mikayla. Her beauty, her violence that somehow was beautiful, and her laughs… She was one of the reasons he got up in the morning.

NO!

He was NOT going to let all of that slip away from him!

Startling the Orondas towering over him, Brady flung himself back up to his feet, running over to get his sword. Then, when he had retrieved it, he turned back to the two Orondas. Then, he smiled on the inside.

He had found the weak spot.

There, just behind the top of the head, was a small patch of unprotected skin. If he could get his sword in there, the Oronda would most likely die. But there was one problem… The head were several feet up in the air. Unless…

Being an expert in one thing if anything, it was getting into fights with the school's bullies. Al right, it wasn't really fights; he was forced to take the brunt of everything. Oh, and Boomer as well.

-''Hey! Is that all you got? I can take a lot more than that!'' Brady then screamed triumphantly, his sword rose into the air. Just as he expected, one of the Orondas immediately lounged for him, mandibles spread and able to devour him in one single bite.

But Brady was ready. Supported by all the power that the other orbs had given him, he jumped to one side. The Oronda's head crashed into the ground, and Brady immediately sprung into action. He brought the sword over his head, and drove it down into that unprotected patch of skin. The skull of the Oronda was cracked open with a sickening crunch. Yellow blood started pouring out, and within seconds, the Oranda fell to the ground, dead.

-''Oh yeah! That will teach to mess with King Brady! Woohoo!'' When the remaining Oronda screeched loudly, Brady were reminded that there was indeed one more left and turned to face the other threat.

Possibly taken aback of the slain of its comrade, the remaining Oronda started circling its prey, looking for an opening to attack. Brady held his sword defensively in front of himself, hoping to kill the second one in the same way. Snarling, the Oronda lowered its head and spread its mandibles, revealing its teeth-filled mouth. Suddenly, it started shaking its head violently, causing Brady to stare confusedly, albeit he kept moving.

Just then, a foul, green, acidic spray cascaded from the Oronda's mouth. It whizzed through the air, and Brady didn't have a fraction of a chance to avoid it. It smashed into his chest, knocking him back down to the ground. Groaning in pain, the acidic spray began chewing through the chest piece, all the way down to his clothes underneath, where, luckily, it stopped. As Brady got back up again, the chest piece literally disintegrated, leaving behind nothing but a small agglomerate of an ash-like substance.

Brady felt his heart hit the back of his throat. He was so close to reuniting with the real world, yet so close was he to be defeated. What if he didn't make it? What if he lost the last ounces of energy, and just fell to his knees? Awaiting death in the form of a vile acid shower, only to be left as a skeleton.

-''No, Mikayla…'' He whispered to himself, fear engulfing him. ''I've… Failed you… I can't win… I have lost you…'' Brady's new, very emotional side came into play, and he dropped head over heels to one knee, having given up all hope.

-''I'll see you in heaven, Mikayla…''

He didn't even look up in fear as the Oronda towered over him, waiting to deal the killing blow.

**A/N: Only one thing to say here: There WON'T be another update for possibly up to two weeks. School starts now on Monday, and that's my priority.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: SHOOT ME NOW!)**

It was hopeless.

Everything was.

It was like the littlest beacon of light in the hugest vortex of darkness. Or at least, that's what Brady felt like.

He felt like he was a really tiny pigeon in a world of eagles and hawks. Everything else was so much bigger, and so much more filled with hope. There wasn't any hope here, that's one thing for sure.

-''I'm sorry, Mikayla… I'm sorry…'' Brady whispered to himself, his voice cracked with blackness. He was still on one knee, and the one final obstacle, a fierce creature known as an Oronda had brought him down to the level of defeat.

-''Brady…'' A quiet voice then said from somewhere inside of him. ''Don't give up. There's still hope.'' Brady recognized the voice.

It was Mikayla's voice. A voice as sweet as the song of angels, but still firm as the top commander in an army. So… Soft, so near... But still so distant, and so harsh...

-''Mikayla... I don't know what to do...'' Brady's own inner voice said, without him even saying anything. ''I've failed...'' Brady sighed hopelessly as he was still on one knee, awaiting the foul spray that would end his existence in the dreamscape, and thus end his life.

-''Brady...'' Mikayla's voice then said again, with all the sweetness a voice could have. ''As long as you have hope, as long as you hold on to your faith, even in the moment of defeat, you will prevail.''

Brady had a hard time believing that what the voice said was true. He defeated one of the feared Orondas, but the other one was more careful, and with a new trick, it was now Brady that were almost literally knocking on heaven's door.

Brady felt his own life almost flashing before his eyes. He had been resistant to these fearsome creatures before, but now, he felt empty. Empty, fearful, and derived of all the confidence that had once strengthened him. He didn't know why he felt like this. So brave, so believing, only to be stripped of all his courage.

_Flashback _

_-''Brady, what are you up to?'' The young female guard asked as she walked into the Throne Room after hearing some noises from within, only to find Brady sitting on top of the Throne with a sombrero on his head, and a Mexican outfit that had a giant jalapeno on the back._

_-''And how are we today?'' Brady then said romantically, with a horrible Spanish accent in his voice. Mikayla simply stared at him in what appeared to be disgust._

_-''Why are we staring, hm? Can't we resist the hotness of...'' Brady paused, getting down from the Throne and bringing up both of his arms into the air, like he always did when he wanted to impress Mikayla. ''Boom... Boom... POW!'' He finished with an extra tint of drama in his terrible Spanish voice. Mikayla just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest._

_-''No, I came to tell you that the annual Triple King Spin Event is about to start, and you both need to change out of those... Ridiculous outfits!' Fix yourselves now!'' Mikayla exclaimed angrily, stomping down with one of her feet to emphasize what she meant. Boomer, who was also there, dressed in a sort of matador's outfit, walked over to Mikayla. He waved his hands about, looking like he was fending off a bull with a red piece of cloth._

_-''Relax, Mikayla...'' Boomer's Spanish accent was significantly better than Brady's or at least to the point where it didn't give you a headache by listening to it. ''Feel the anger drain from you, like the bull that is draining its rage on charging at the matador.''_

_-''Would you STOP IT?'' Mikayla yelled in anger, rather forcefully pushing Boomer away. He didn't lose his footing, but he did stumble back a good few feet. ''When are you going to take this seriously?'' She then furiously stomped away, leaving behind two young, confused kings._

_-''Don't worry...'' Brady began, smiling and raising an eyebrow in a humorous fashion. ''She's always like that when she fails to admit that she loves me.'' Shortly thereafter, a vase flew through the air from the entrance door to the Throne Room, and Brady and Boomer were both forced to dodge behind the Throne, the vase crashing into it. After a short moment, Brady poked his head out._

_-''Never. Taunt. A yeti girl!'' Boomer then growled as he too came out of hiding. Brady just looked at his brother with a terrified face expression._

_Flashback End_

-''See, Brady? Everything, all the things you and Mikayla have done together, and you're just going to give it all up?'' Brady's inner voice said to the petrified king, who was still kneeing, time around him seemingly having stopped as he experienced the inner monologue.

_Flashback_

_-''Come on, Boomer, you can do it!'' Mikayla heard Brady's voice scream in excitement from inside the royal bedroom. Confused to what it was, she decided to check it out. Wasn't the kings supposed to be at the meeting for piece with the island Jabba Kabba?_

_-''Yeah! You got it, Boom!'' Brady then exclaimed happily, causing a sound that reminded of a high-five. Mikayla frowned and stepped into the bedroom, only to find the kings almost glued to a new TV-set that they had ordered for, while Boomer was playing some sort of fighting game. Mikayla just rolled her eyes irritably and walked over to the kings without a sound._

_-''Alright, Brady! This is the last level! If we beat this, we'll win the entire game and the trophy!'' Boomer said with the happiness of a 6-year old in his voice. Then, Mikayla cleared her throat loudly._

_The two kings jumped and screamed in terror, clutching each other in the process. Boomer's character was then defeated in the game. Boomer looked on in pure agony._

_-''No! Not on the final level!'' He shouted loudly, turning to Mikayla. ''You monster!'' Mikayla sighed, annoyed, and then forcefully pulled the kings up to their feet by the shoulders._

_-''You are supposed to be on the meeting right now! Why are you sitting here and... Playing this stupid game?'' _

_-''We thought the meeting wasn't until tomorrow!'' Brady whined, wincing in pain of Mikayla grabbing his shoulder. Boomer didn't say anything, but simply nodded._

_-''I told you three times!'' Mikayla then said, releasing the kings. Brady clutched his shoulder with his other free hand. Then, he looked at Mikayla in his usual flirty way._

_-''Well, I did kind of get lost in your eyes when you told me...'' His voice trailed off romantically, causing Mikayla to shudder in disgust._

_-''Please! Just get into your meeting attires and hurry! You are already one hour late!''_

_Flashback End_

-''Mikayla needs you, Brady.'' A new voice then spoke up, which seemed to be a merge of both his own and Mikayla's. ''She misses you, and she really wants you back in her life. Please, don't give up, continue fighting!'' After those words were spoken, Brady looked up, seeing the Oronda towering over him, just like it had what felt like the latest ten minutes. Knowing what the voices had told him, he knew that they were right.

He had to fight.

He had to finish this.

For Mikayla.

Just as the cascade of acid started raining down from the Oronda's mouth, starting with that distinctive gurgling sound, Brady snapped out of his paralysis and immediately rolled to his left, just barely avoiding the shower of death. Even though almost all of his armor was destroyed, new hope had been instilled in him. He grabbed his sword from the ground and held it in a defensive position.

-''Come on, let's finish this!'' He then yelled defiantly, shielding himself with his sword. But then he realised a problem.

Even though he had the courage, he didn't have the energy; the fight with the other Oronda had left him exhausted. He couldn't possibly either taunt the fearsome creature into a death trap like with the previous one; it would have learned the mistake. How was he going to do this?

Brady felt his own courage fade again, but when his inner voice spoke again, he steeled himself. He simply had to do this.

All the while effectively dodging the Oronda's fierce attacks, Brady weighed different options he could utilize. Stabbing wasn't possible. Neither was taunting. Brady's mind was working on highest possible overdrive. He simply had to find a way to defeat this big thing.

Then, it hit him.

If he could somehow down the pillars in the arena, it would surely be enough to kill the Oronda. Wouldn't it? Not only the weight, but the sharp spikes on the top of the pillars would probably be very effective, seeing as they most likely would pierce the armor.

He knew the taunting would most likely fail, but he still had to go for it.

-''Come on, you big worm!'' Brady shouted at the top of his lungs, waving his sword as if trying to threaten the big creature. Surprisingly enough, it tilted its head to one side, as if it was curious of what Brady was doing. Then, it lounged with a shriek.

Immediately acting out of partly his instincts and partly his fear, Brady dove to one side, just barely avoiding the deadly mandibles. The Oronda snarled and turned its head to look at Brady, who was readying himself with his sword once again. Fearless once more, Brady held his position.

The Oronda delayed this time, seeking an opening to attack. It started circling Brady, who then did the same, hoping for the enemy to attack so that he could counter. However, what the Oronda did next was something that Brady couldn't have ever prepared for.

With a vicious growl, the Oronda suddenly spun around. Then, its rear end started vibrating and shaking madly, almost like a dog that was attacking a prey. Before he knew it, Brady was suddenly covered in a sticky, tangle-ish substance.

With a groan, Brady fell to the ground, the sword falling beside him.

-''Great, how many tricks does these things have?'' He muttered as he tried reaching for his blade. The Oronda started approaching its caught prey, proceeding to deal the killing blow. Brady frantically reached for his sword; his fingers were just gracing the handle of it. The Oronda then towered over him, jaws open wide, but just then, Brady finally managed to get a hold of his blade.

The Oronda's mouth came down, but Brady's blade came up as well with a scream from its wielder. Luckily, his ''sword arm'', so to speak, wasn't too much covered in the sticky web, and so it ended.

Brady felt a satisfactory, victorious rush surge through his body as he felt the blade pierce through the flesh on the inside of the monster's mouth. The giant centipede uttered a high-pitched screech and tried to retract from the counter-attack, but it was too late. The sword had already reached its brain. With one last dying gasp, the Oronda fell over, leaving Brady to the short work of cutting himself free.

**The Real World, The Royal Plaza**

As the royal poem reader finished the last of the one hundred and one burial poems, Mason ordered for oil, wood and finally, Brady's crown.

-''Hereby, I declare King Boomer, twin brother of King Brady, sole ruler of Kinkow, and now… We will burn our fallen king.'' Mason announced with a loud, firm but still very sad voice. Mikayla had decided to leave the entire scenery; she had explained to Mason that it would be too much to witness the burning of her best friend and also what was close to being a love interest. She had also told Mason that she had actually fallen for the young boy, after all this time together, and Mason had completely understood her, having let go of his extreme protectiveness. Right now, Mikayla was most likely in her room, bawling her eyes out for the supposedly dead king. But she was soon to be comforted.

Boomer was standing just beside Mason, feeling completely crushed on the inside. Being a king was certainly not going to be even comparable fun anymore. He, too, was soon to be proven wrong in believing his brother had died.

Just as the burning crew had placed Brady's body on the burning altar and were about to bring about the special Kinkowian burning oil, Brady suddenly opened his eyes. Without thinking, he sat himself straight up, causing the oil bearers to fall back in surprise, spilling the oil in the process. Everyone then burst into a loud gasp of what seemed to be a mix of horror, confusion and hope. Brady looked around, seeing all the shocked, no, dumbstruck faces around. He also heard voices in the background.

-''How is that even possible?''

-''Isn't he dead?''

-''How can he be alive?''

Brady, despite being watched from at least a hundred faces, got up from the altar on which he was going to be burned. No one moved a muscle, not even Mason.

-''Uh…'' Brady began, badly wanting the silence to be broken. ''I know that this looks really weird, but I can explain.'' He was barely able to finish his sentence before he was over washed with loud cheering and clapping.

-''King Brady is alive!''

-''Long live King Brady!''

-''You rock!''

Then, Mason and Boomer both broke out of their paralyses, literally charging over to Brady. Boomer practically flung himself at his brother, hugging him hard.

-''I'm so glad you're okay, bro!'' Boomer then said, his sadness still there but now compensated by the great amount of happiness in his voice. Brady returned the hug with all of his brotherly heart. Releasing each other, Brady then turned to Mason, who had the biggest grin on his face.

-''My king! You have to tell us everything!'' Mason pulled the young king into an overwhelming yeti hug, and even though it was sort of painful, he enjoyed every second. When the royal advisor let go of the Parker boy, he laughed contently.

-''Come on, Brady! Tell the people of Kinkow what on earth's name happened! We thought you were dead!'' Brady nodded, and turned to the large crowd. Boomer on one side of him, Mason on the other. Everyone was smiling cheerfully.

-''Well, it all began with making an ultimate sacrifice…'' Brady started, and so told the whole story to the people, and no one interrupted even once.

After the telling, he was bombarded by various questions.

-''Who was that Witch Doctor, Kaliyan?'' To this he responded by telling the Witch Doctor's story.

Everyone was simply overjoyed that the king had returned to life. Then, Brady thought of something that he just had to do. He turned to Mason.

-''Uh, Mason? Can I go somewhere? There's something I have to take care of…'' Immediately understanding what Brady meant, Mason nodded.

-''By all means, my king, go ahead.'' Mason said as he pointed down the corridor leading to Mikayla's room, patting him on the back.

**Mikayla's Room**

Mikayla was lying on her bed, completely still and silent. Her eyes were still stained with tears, they were red, and she was still sobbing brightly.

-''I miss you so, Brady…'' She whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes. Just after that, Brady walked into her room, but the young girl did not notice.

-''I'd do anything to get you back… You gave up your entire kingdom, and then your life, just to save me… If there was anything I could do to make you come alive, I'd do it in a heartbeat.'' With that, Mikayla sobbed even more, burying her head in her hands. Brady smiled and walked over to the broken and lost girl, sitting down in the bed. Feeling the weight on her bed, Mikayla simply grunted.

-''Please, Boomer, go away… I want to be left alone…'' She just said with full sadness.

-''Oh, but this isn't Boomer…'' Brady then said softly, putting his hand on Mikayla's throbbing shoulder. Hearing the familiar voice, she looked up.

-''Brady? You… You're alive?'' She asked almost in pure shock, but there was doubtlessly a huge amount of happiness in the tone of her voice. She stared at him like he was a hallucination.

-''Yes, Mikayla. I am.'' Brady smiled softly. He barely even had time to finish his sentence before Mikayla slapped him across the face. Gripping his cheek in pain, he protested.

-''That was for making me think I had lost you…'' Brady was about to say something more, but he was interrupted by something. Something soft. Something filled with love.

Pulling away from Mikayla after a short while, Brady looked at her in a shocked way.

-''Mikayla… Why did you…?'' Brady trailed off, leaving the question open. Mikayla just sighed, and started talking.

-''After you sacrificed your entire life for me, I realised that you actually can be a great king, and my dad told me that you didn't even hesitate. After hearing that, I felt something new for you that I had never felt before, but when you died, I was… Crushed…'' Mikayla explained to what had finally become the love of her life.

-''Does that word, that feeling, begin with a… L?'' Brady then asked in a more flirtatious way, although he really knew the answer. Mikayla smiled and then nodded. But then, Brady turned into serious mode, taking both of Mikayla's hands in his own.

-''Mikayla, in case you think that your feelings are only one way, which I'm sure you don't, but still, I fell for you the first time I saw you. In my eyes you are simply amazing, and you are extremely beautiful. I know that you grew fed up with my flirting, but I got so nervous when you were around that I just couldn't be myself.''

-''But why didn't you tell me how you felt?'' Mikayla then asked curiously, but still with a very sweet voice.

-''Well… Mainly because I was afraid you'd reject me completely. There's nothing I'd want more than to become a couple with you. You're just that… Perfect, beautiful, amazing… I can go on like this till the world ends.'' Brady then said with a sweet smile.

-''Thank you, Brady… And even though I didn't feel the same way then, I know that I do know. I love you, Brady.'' Mikayla then wrapped her arms around Brady's neck and shoulder, pulling him close.

-''I love you too, Mikayla. With all my heart.''

**(A/N: Awwww, finally, the end with that Major Brakayla I promised you, or… Maybe not so Major, but still Brakayla! I know that the actual Brakayla part was sort of bad, but you tell me what you think in the reviews, alright? And sorry if it feels rushed, but at the same time it feels good. Anyway, I want to thank you all for following, and adding this to your favourite list. **

**Until next time!)**


End file.
